This invention relates to the field of aerodynamic wheels such as those which are often used today on racing bicycles. In particular, it relates to a unique aerodynamic wheel structure which is characterized by especially low weight and low cost.
In recent years, bicycle enthusiasts, racers, etc. have begun to incorporate so-called disk wheels with their bicycles. A typical disk wheel may or may not include the usual spoke structure between the hub and the rim, over which, or in place of which, there is formed a smooth-surfaced outer disk which defines the outside, opposite axial faces of a wheel. Such a structure has been shown to offer a decided reduction in aerodynamic drag in the direction that a bicycle travels.
However, current state of the art disk wheels do not come without a "high price tag". More specifically, currently available disk wheels can add many hundreds, and even several thousands of dollars of cost to a bicycle. In addition, they often add an appreciable amount of weight.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a unique aerodynamic wheel structure which can be produced and sold at, relatively, a very low cost, with the important added advantage of adding significantly lower weight to a wheel than that which is added by conventional disk structure.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the proposed aerodynamic structure takes the form of a thin plastic film which overlies the usual spoke structure, and which is bonded to the rim. Strengthening this film against tearing is a rip-stop backing, preferably formed of a material such as a single layer of conventional cheese cloth.
The various features and advantages which are offered by this structure will become fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.